Peter's Gift
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: After the Accident, Susan finds something that belonged to Peter, and it will help her in a way she never thought possible. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Chronicles of Narnia**_

_**Peter's Gift**_

**_I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, or any of its characters, but sometimes I wish I did. _**

**_Summary: post Last Battle, after the train crash, Susan goes into a deep depression. She locks herself in the house, not talking or listening to anyone. Slowly a year passes and Susan finally forces herself to look through the box that was brought to the house, containing her family's belongings from the day of the accident. When she finds something that belonged to Peter, it will help her in a way that she never thought possible._**

_**Author's note: I know that this is probably not the ages of the Pevensie children when the accident happened, but I made them younger so that Lucy was going to school too. **_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The day of the Accident**_

"**_Come on Su, it will be like old times, just come with us, so we can be together for once," Peter said into the receiver. He had been on the phone to his eighteen year old sister Susan for about an hour, trying to convince her to join him and their younger brother on a trip._**

"**_I can't Peter, I have some studying to do before classes start and besides, I have another engagement; I promised Miss Betty that I would join her for tea this afternoon, you don't want me to go against my word do you?" Susan's voice echoed over the phone._**

"**_Tell her you are going to spend some time with your family, she'll understand," Peter said running his fingers through his sandy hair. "We are going to be meeting with the Professor, Aunt Polly, Lucy, Jill and Eustace, we are going to try and send Jill and Eustace back to Narnia with the magic rings, the same rings that sent the Professor and Aunt Polly to Narnia long ago, years before we stumbled through the wardrobe." Peter said trying to convince her to go with them._**

"**_Why are you trying to send them back into memories?" asked Susan, she had stopped believing in Narnia years ago, she was surprised that Peter still believed in this, he was nineteen years old and still talked about once being the high king of Narnia._**

"**_They are not just memories Susan, Narnia is real, and someone needs help, we each saw it in a dream. Ed, Lucy and I can't go, the professor and Aunt Polly can't go, Jill and Eustace are the only ones who can. The rings had all been buried in a garden of a house in London, but it had been sold. So Ed and I dressed up like workmen so no one would question us, and we went to London, to the house and began searching for them. And well, we were able to fine them." Peter said going into the story. "We are in London right now and will be boarding the school train to join them, the Professor and Aunt Polly are teaching this year so they are on board too, we will try the rings as soon as we are moving, please Su, if you hurry you can make it, your classes don't start for a week yet."_**

"_**I don't think so Peter-maybe some other time but not today. Thank you anyway, it was good to talk with you though, I love you, and I'll talk to you later ok? Bye," said Susan and with that hung up the phone.**_

"**_Susan? Susan? She hung up," Peter said hanging up the receiver and turning to his sixteen year old brother who had just returned from buying the tickets._**

"_**What was her excuse this time?" Edmund asked as he took a seat beside his brother.**_

"**_In her words," "I promised Miss Betty I would join her for tea this afternoon, you don't want me to go against my word do you?" Peter said is his best Susan voice. "I know Miss Betty, she would understand if Susan was going to spend a day with us."_**

"**_You know Susan, Peter; she just isn't the twelve year old girl she was, when she was Queen Susan the Gentle, she has forgotten Narnia, and Aslan, so we might as well stop trying to talk to her about it," Edmund said as he handed his brother his ticket. _**

**_Peter sighed and put the ticket into his pocket, he fingered the silver box that had fallen to the side of his pocket, it held the four magic rings that would hopefully send Jill and Eustace back to Narnia. They had tried to send them back over the summer but it had taken longer to find the rings then they thought, so they made a plan, they were to get on the train to school and then Peter and Edmund would join them when the train stopped in London._**

_**Peter had a strange feeling, a very strange feeling, he felt as if that was going to be the last time he was ever going to talk to his sister. Peter shivered and pulled out a piece of old paper that had been crumpled into his packet and began to write a note. The note was to Susan, and as he finished it a small tear slide down his cheek and onto the paper, landing just above his sister's name.**_

**_Peter sighed again not knowing why he was crying or why he had this feeling to write to his sister, it was almost as if this was going to be the last thing he ever wrote to his sister. Peter folded the paper and wrote Susan's name on it in his fine hand. He pulled out a book from his back pocket and opened it and placed the note inside and put it back in his pocket._**

"_**Here comes the train," Edmund's voice broke Peter's thoughts.**_

**_Peter shook his head to clear it, he saw that his brother was now standing at edge of the platform watching the train come in, he stood to join his brother when he saw that the train was not slowing down for the bend in the tracks._**

"**_Ed there is something wrong, it should be slowing down, its going way to fast!" Peter shouted._**

**_All of a sudden the train station was gone, it was replaced by a flash of the purest white light, and it was so bright that Peter had to shut his eyes. When Peter opened his eyes, he saw an open meadow in front of him; he saw Edmund beside him dressed in his kingly robes, with a crown on his head and a smile on his face. Peter turned and saw Lucy at his other side, she was dressed in her long royal dress, she also had a crown on her head._**

**_Peter looked around him, there was the Professor, Aunt Polly, Eustace and Jill, they were all dressed royally, and all had crowns on their heads. Peter look at himself, he too was dressed in his royal robes, he reached up to touch his head and ran his fingers over the points of his crown._**

_**Peter lifted head and looked around his surroundings, over in the distance he saw an animal he thought he would never see again. Aslan stood at the edge of the meadow waiting for them.**_

_**As they reached Aslan, Lucy took off running and through her arms around the great lion's neck, burying her face into his mane. **_

"**_Oh we missed you Aslan, please don't make us leave you again," Lucy said her voice muffled by the hair._**

"**_Oh young Lucy, you and your brothers will never leave again, you are home, forever," Aslan said._**

_**As he spoke he turned to revile a door, and as it opened Peter walked though it followed by Lucy and the rest, inside they saw Cair Paravel on the edge of the sea and Peter , Edmund, and Lucy's mother and father stood waiting for them.**_

**_Peter smiled; he was glad they did not have to leave again; he hugged his parents and then joined Lucy around Aslan's neck as did Edmund._**

"_**Thank you Aslan, we are happy to be home," said Peter. Then he buried his face in the lion's mane and whispered, "Good luck, Susan."**_

**_Author's note: I know that Peter and Edmund and so on, don't see Aslan right away in the Last Battle, but I am making this story mostly about Susan so it is going to mainly be about her. Peter and the others will show up in later chapters though. I only ask one thing; if you read, PLEASE REVIEW! Also please check out my other stories and let me know what you think. I try to reply to all my reviewers, but if I miss you I'm very, very sorry._**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long guys, most of you know I'm sure about what happened, that I was in a car accident with my brother, I was in a coma for a month and brother didn't make it. This chapter was really hard for me to write because of what happened but I finally got it but now I'm crying. Oh well. Anyway this story is now dedicated to my brother, he will always be my big brother and he will always be remembered.

**ALWAYS REMEMBER JOSEPH ADAM!!**

Chapter Two

Peter's Gift

Susan was walking from her campus dorm room, down the street to Miss Betty's house. She was going over the conversation she had with Peter a little more then an hour ago in her head. Maybe she should have gone with them, after all it could be the last time they would see the younger ones for a while.

"Oh well, I can't do anything about it now," Susan said to herself as she rapped on the door.

…………………………..

After two hours of talk Susan said she had to go, "Thank you for tea, Miss Betty, it was wonderful as usual."

"You're welcome Susan, maybe next time you can bring Peter with you," Miss Betty said with a smile.

"I might do that, Peter will need a break just as much as I will once classes start up again." Susan said with a smile of her own, "Good day."

Susan left the old house walked the short distance back to the University. She reached the girls dorm and sighed as she opened the door, wishing that she had gone with her family. There was nothing she could do about it now though so she climbed the stairs to her dorm room that she shared with two other girls. Susan dug through her purse looking for her key she finally found it, she put it into the lock and opened the door. When she did she was meat with a giant hug from both of her roommates at the same time.

"Girls, I was only gone for a few hours," Susan said with a laugh but then the girls pulled back both of them had tears running down their cheeks, Susan gulped, why were they crying?

"What's the matter?" Susan asked not sure she really wanted to know, the girls didn't answer, "Anna, Jo, what's the matter?"

"You just got a phone call Sue," Anna said the tears continuing to fall down her cheeks.

"What's so bad about a phone call?" Susan asked really beginning to get scared.

"It was to hospital Sue," Jo said her own tears falling.

"Hospital, why is the hospital calling me?" Susan asked now she was really scared as her own tears threatened to fall.

"Susan, there was a railway accident," Anna said putting a hand on her friends shoulder, "It was the Academy Train, and it was the station Peter and Edmund were at-Susan-the train went off the tracks, it hit everyone on the platform, there were no survivors."

"No-NO!!" Susan screamed before falling to floor, not knowing what else to do, Anna and Jo sat down beside her.

"We're so sorry Susan, we know you're whole family was on that train and on the platform," Anna said rubbing small circles on Susan's back.

Susan didn't say anything, she just continued to sob into Jo's shoulder.

"Susan, I know this is going to be hard but they need you to go down to the hospital to identify them," Jo said softly squeezing her friend's hand.

Susan sniffed and nodded. The three girls stood and slowly made their way over to the door.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

To Susan's dismay, the bodies of her parents her brothers, her little sister her cousin and her friend were never found, but the police assured her that there were no survivors.

A memorial was still held in Finchly and Susan dropped out of the University, at least

for that year, she wanted to spend the year at home, in Finchly, near her family members finally resting places, or at least where their headstones were.

Six months went by and all Susan did was go to the market, go to the cemetery, and stay in the house.

Everyday Susan stared at the box that she had gotten from the police the day of the accident. They hadn't found the bodies but what was funny was the fact that they had found cloths just lying there, there was some from seven people and police had given it to Susan hoping that they belonged to her family members, she had yet to open it.

"Okay, I've put it off long enough," Susan said and she walked over to the box that had been haunting her for the past six months and slowly opened it.

There on top proved that the box was meant for Susan, there was Lucy's school jumper and sweater. Susan began to cry as she pulled it out holding it close to her, the scent of lavender and honeysuckle surrounded her, it was Lucy's favorite sent and no matter what she always seemed to smell like it. Susan put it on the floor and ran her hand over the small pockets she was surprised when she felt something in the pocket of the jumper. Susan reached in and pulled out a chain, she smiled because she now knew what it was, on this chain was a glass replica of Lucy's cordial bottle that she had in Narnia only small enough to fit on a chain. Peter had had it made for her for her twelfth birthday, Lucy always wore it. Susan smiled through her tears and placed the necklace back into the pocket an and put Lucy's things into a pile. Next were her parents clothes her father's suit and her mother's dress, then Edmund's cloths, his pants and shirt vest, Susan held them close for a moment before placing them next to Lucy's things. Last of all was Peter's cloths, his pants and his shirt still smelled like him even after six months of being in a box, Susan once again held the cloths close, she was never going to wash them. Just as she was about to place Peter's cloths next to Lucy's Susan felt something in the pocket of his coat. Susan slowly pulled it out, though she had a feeling of what it was, and she was right, it was Peter's leather pocket bible that he always carried.

"Oh, Peter," Susan whispered as she began to cry again. just as she did something fell out of the book.

"What's that?" Susan asked herself as she reached out to pick it up, she gasped when she saw it, it was a note with her name on it, written in Peter's fine hand. Susan sniffed as she opened the note carefully and read her brother's beautiful hand writing.

_**Susan,**_

_**I don't know why I am writing this right now, I just got this strange feeling that I'm never going see you again. We need to talk Susan, face to face, like we use to, but I fear that that chance might never come.**_

_**If you look into my coat pocket you will find the rings that we were going to use to send Eustace and Jill back to Narnia. You may not be able to use them, but keep them safe, guard them with everything you have. The book you found this note in now belongs to you, read it Susan, it will lead you back to Narnia, back to Aslan, back to us.**_

_**We have been through a lot together over the years Susan, and I hope you never fully forget our time together as siblings. Though we are gone, memories live on, read the book Susan and remember, remember our time in Narnia, all your years as Queen Susan the Gentle, that part of you is still in you Susan, and I know you can find it if you look hard enough.**_

_**The train is coming soon; I have to go, always remember Sue that I love you with all my heart, and so do Edmund and Lucy.**_

_**All I can leave you with are these words: Read, remember, and believe.**_

_**All my Love,**_

_**Peter**_

As Susan finished the note she did all she could do, she cried.


End file.
